narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rock Lee
Rock Lee beherrscht keine Nin- oder Gen-Jutsu, da er keine Begabung für solche Jutsus besitzt. Er selbst hat sich daher auf Tai-Jutsus spezialisiert und ist nach hartem und langem Training zu einem Tai-Jutsu-Genie geworden. Er ist der mit Abstand am härtesten an sich und seinen Fähigkeiten arbeitende Genin. Ninja Akademie Rock Lee hat es nie leicht auf der Akademie gehabt. Er wurde stets gehänselt und missachtet, da er als Versager galt. Seine Mitschüler nannten ihn auch so und lachten ihn aus, weil er nicht fähig war, Nin- oder Gen-Jutsus zu beherrschen. Er war daher stets allein und trainierte härter als alle anderen, um irgendwann stärker als alle anderen zu werden. Ausbildung zum Ninja left|thumb|Lee als Genin Nach der Ninja Akademie wurde er Team 9, zusammen mit Tenten und Neji Hyuuga, zugeteilt. Teamleiter wurde Maito Gai, der zu Rock Lee eine besondere Bindung entwickelte, da auch er früher dasselbe durchmachte wie Lee, also keine Nin- und Gen-Jutsus beherrschte. Damals setzte sich Lee das Ziel, der weltbeste Shinobi zu werden, auch ohne die optimalen Voraussetzungen. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Kurz vor der ersten Prüfung machte Lee die Bekanntschaft mit Team 7, also mit Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki und Sakura Haruno. Er forderte Sasuke Uchiha zu einem Kampf heraus, um es mit dem mächtigen Sharingan aufzunehmen. Der Ausgang dieses Kampfes blieb ungewiss, weil sich Maito Gai einmischte, wobei man annehmen kann, dass Lee gewonnen hätte. Er schwor außerdem bei diesem Treffen, Sakura zu beschützen und gestand ihr seine Liebe, was diese nun wirklich nicht erwiderte. Während der 2. Prüfung rettete Lee auch Sakura vor Dosu, Zaku und Kin, womit er schon etwas Eindruck bei ihr schinden konnte. Später bei der 3. Prüfung kämpfte er in der Vorrunde gegen Gaara und verlor. Dabei wurde er durch Gaaras Sabaku Kyuu am linken Arm und Bein schwer verletzt und es sah so aus als müsse seine Ninjalaufbahn enden. Sasuke verlässt Konoha Lee entschloss sich später, das Risiko einzugehen und sich von Tsunade operieren zu lassen. Die Operation war ein voller Erfolg und Lee konnte es kaum abwarten, wieder loszulegen und folgte Shikamarus Team heimlich um Sasuke zurück zu bringen. Dabei löste er Naruto, der gegen Kimimaro kämpfte, ab und konnte Naruto Zeit verschaffen, Sasuke zu verfolgen. Im Kampf wurde Lee jedoch unerwartet von Gaara gerettet, als Lee beinahe besiegt wurde. Lee in Shippuuden Lee ist inzwischen Chu-Nin geworden und kleidet sich nun genauso wie sein Sensei Gai. Man kann sie nur noch von den Augen und der Nase her unterscheiden, da sie sonst schon fast aussehen wie Zwillinge. Er hilft mit bei der Rettung von Gaara. Verschiedenes *Lee verträgt keinen Alkohol, da er sonst die Drunken Master Faust einsetzt, die seine Kraft zwar steigert, aber ihn die Kontrolle über sich verlieren lässt. *Lee kann, während er schläft oder ohnmächtig ist, laufen und sogar kämpfen. Das schafft er aufgrund seiner unglaublichen Willenskraft. *Er ist unglaublich in Sakura verliebt und hat sich geschworen sie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Sakura weiss das mit der Zeit zu schätzen und hat Lee sehr gern. Allerdings ist sie kein bisschen in ihn verliebt. *Er hat sich wie Gai angewöhnt, immer, wenn er etwas nicht schafft, sich selbst mit einigen Aufgaben zu bestrafen, um sich anzuspornen und stärker zu werden (Bsp. schafft er keine 200 Kniebeugen macht er 300 Faustschläge). *Er glaubt jedes Wort, das ihm Gai erzählt, auch wenn es unwichtig oder schwachsinnig ist. *Er liebt Curry Reis und zwar enorm scharf! *Er kann 5 Chakra-Tore öffnen. *Er beherrscht nur Taijutsu, aber so kann er sich auf eine Sache konzentrieren und ist inzwischen ein Taijutsu Spezialist. *Sein Name könnte von dem berühmten Kampfkünstler Bruce Lee stammen. Denn dieser betrieb die Kampfkünste Kung-Fu, Wing Tsun und Jeet Kune Do. Und diese Kampfsportarten kann man in gewisser Weise als Tai-Jutsu wahrnehmen. Ausserdem haben Bruce- und Rock Lee am selben Tag Geburstag, nämlich am 27.11. *Er versucht immer, das gleiche wie Gai zu machen da Gai sein absolutes Vorbild ist. Techniken *'Gourai Rensa *'Hachimon Tonko *'Konoha Dai Senpuu *'Konoha Kage Buyou *'Konoha Raiken *'Konoha Reppuu *'Konoha Senpuu *'Konoha Shoufuu *'Omote Renge *'Seishun furu pawaa *'Suiken *'Ura Renge *'''Ninpou: Kabe-Nuke no Jutsu Quellen *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 9 Kategorie:Rock Lees Kämpfe Kategorie:Veränderung von Team 9#Veränderung von Lee